The power output by a gas-turbine installation depends greatly on the current ambient temperature. The power output falls as the ambient temperature rises; as this reduces the compressor mass flow through the gas turbine.
In order to offset this power loss of the gas-turbine installation with rising ambient temperature, it is known for the intake air of the gas turbine to be cooled, for example by evaporative cooling. However, this measure produces good results only in the case of dry ambient air and preferably high ambient temperatures. Furthermore, this measure involves a high level of water consumption.
A further known method comprises the spraying of water into the compressor of the gas turbine (wet compression). For this, however, a large quantity of fully demineralized water is needed. In addition, the service life of at least some components of the gas turbine is reduced.
It is further known for water to be sprayed into the combustion chamber of the gas turbine; this measure, however, also exhibits the aforementioned disadvantages and, furthermore, leads to a significant reduction in efficiency.
The said known measures for increasing power require the acceptance of some serious drawbacks in order for a desired increase in power to be achieved.